guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostly Scout
Ghostly Scouts are the ghosts of paragons, to be found in the Desolation. They often stand near Resurrection Shrines. Each such Scout relays a bounty, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and gives you 7 Sunspear Promotion Point for each individual you kill that is of the respective species. For more detailed information about bounties and bounty availability, see: Bounty Location *The Desolation **Most or all explorable areas *Realm of Torment **Domain of Fear (only during Kormir's Crusade) Dialogue Giant Hunt :"Beware, Sunspear. '''Giants' wander these lands, killing any who venture too near. I and my men died fighting them for Turai Ossa...curse his name! I exist now only to warn others, left here by Grenth to grant his blessing for those who can do what I could not. Kill the marauders and ease the burden on my soul."'' ::Hard Mode: "Beware, sunspear. Your heroism shall truly be tested in these lands. Giants roam these wastes, killing any who venture near. I and my men died fighting them for Turai Ossa...curse his name! I exist now only to warn others, left here by Grenth to wait for a true hero and grant his blessing. Kill the marauders and ease the burden on my soul." ::Accept: I'll chop them down to size. You'll see. ::Decline: Um, do you have anything...smaller...I can fight for you? I don't want to be a ghost! ::After receiving the bounty: "Giants walk the sands, destroying those who dare intrude on their domain. You have Grenth's blessing. Are you strong enough to defeat them, Sunspear?" ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Insect Hunt :"My decision to follow Turai Ossa let me to ruin, but I do what I can to honor my heritage as a Sunspear. '''Insects' plague this land, and though Grenth will not yet take me from this world, he will provide his blessing to all who take up my charge. Will you help me appease Grenth by seeing that the insects are destroyed?"'' ::Hard Mode: "I followed Turai Ossa to my own ruin. Now I do what I can to honor my Sunspear heritage. I was never a hero such as you, yet I still remember loyalty...and honor. Horrible Insects plague this land, and though Grenth will not take me yet, he will provide his blessing to any hero strong enoufgh to stop this great invasion. Will you help me appease Grenth by seeing that the insects are destroyed? ::Accept: Istan remembers you, friend. I will help you. ::Decline: Really? Insects? What, was there some plague or something? No. Not this time. ::After receiving the bounty: "Be bold, young Sunspear, and follow the path. Grenth will pless you and take you when your time arrives." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Mandragor Hunt :"In the darkness of this land, '''mandragor' lie in wait for those few travelers who dare the wastes. I wish to redeem myself in the eyes of Grenth, so he will finally take me from this place, but I cannot leave the spot where I died. Will you take on this task for me? Destroy mandragor and help my soul find peace at last. Grenth will surely bless you."'' ::Hard Mode: "In the darkness of this land, mandragor lie in wait for those few who dare enter into the wastes, those unaware of the danger they present. And that danger is great, hero, for their numbers and strength have swelled immensely. Will you take on this task for me? Destroy '''mandragor' and help my soul find peace at last. Grenth will surely bless you."'' ::Accept: Your heart is true. I will remember you with honor. ::Decline: You turned from the path of the Sunspear. You deserve no aid from me. ::After receiving the bounty: "Ahai, Sunspear. Follow the path...follow the path..." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Undead Hunt :"Through the darkness of my soul's torment, I find myself rooted here. Will the terrible dreams of Turai Ossa never leave me? Perhaps if Grenth would finally accept those I once called friends, I too could journey onward. Destroy the awakened '''undead' and return the souls of my companions to Grenth at last. He will surely bless such a dead."'' ::Hard Mode: "I wish I had been a true hero, brave and powerful enough to save my friends from their dark fate. Perhaps if Grenth would finally accept those I once called friends, I too could journey onwards. Destroy the awakened undead, hero, and return my companions to Grenth at last. He will surely bless such a deed. But beware, their visages are horrible, and they are far stronger then you can imagine." ::Accept: I will go send your friends to Grenth. ::Decline: For the crime of following an Ossa, your friends deserve their punishment...and so do you. ::After receiving the bounty: "My friends still work this horrible land, their bodies twisted by their own treachery. Please. Give them peace at last." ::After rank is too high to receive the bounty: How long will your legacy last after you are gone, sunspear? Notes *Ghostly Scouts also appear as NPCs in the Domain of Fear during Kormir's Crusade. They have no dialogue and do not offer bounties. Trivia *Arcane Mimicry indicates that Ghostly Scout has the elite skill Cruel Spear. Category:Ghosts Category:Sunspear Bounty NPCs